A Star in the Sky?
by Blueteam101
Summary: Sending her to Inoue to get ready for their date. Rukia wonders, what does her husband have up his Sleeve? Ichiruki, rated K , and extremely fuffly! This is for the Ichiruki FC's giveaway. Enjoy!


_A/n: This is for the Ichiruki Fc giveaway. It was theme giveaway, and this is the phone spread. Once again I don't have a beta to read my work, sorry. But please enjoy!_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A Star in the Sky?**_

**By Blueteam101**

**(Hellokitty at BA)**

Different dark tints of purple strips are spray across her pants, brown shoes are tied neatly together, and a long green sleeve shirt with a sharp "v" neckline is cover by a dark yellow vest. Black, onyx hair is twisted it up with a clip, leaving the rebellious strand of hair between her nose and left eyes alone. A simple necklace of a delicate flower lies upon her neck, and on her left ring finger lays her wedding and engagement rings. Rukia checks her appearance against the bathroom's mirror of Inoue's small apartment, and sighs loudly.

For the tenth time that hour she checks her cell phone for the time as she leaves the bathroom and head over to the living room. Her date with Ichigo is at seven, which means she has ten more minutes before he arrives. Still frowning over his request, Rukia sits herself on the pale blue couch in Inoue's small living room. It's not the first time she went on a date with him, but why did he asks her to get ready in Inoue's apartment instead of their own? Even after being with him for five years-one of them being marriage- he just says, "Get ready, I'm taking you somewhere. Oh, and you can't get ready here…go to Inoue's or something."

"Jackass."

"Hm? Did you say something Kuchiki- I mean Rukia-san?"

Straying her eyes to the dark orange hair woman with brown eyes, Rukia shakes her head, "No, just thinking what got Ichigo so…uptight since last night. Do you know something?" She wait for Inoue to sit next to her, her hair is down and contrast lightly with her long sleeve, yellow wool sweater.

"Isn't it your anniversary?"

"Anniversary? No our wedding anniversary was last month…unless." Realization dawns at her like cold water in a winter day. It's not their weddings anniversary but the anniversary of the day they met. The day where she first gave him her name, and her powers. Its six years since that very day. Leaning back, she can see from the corner of her eye Inoue making some unknown food. She must have a date with Ishida today as well. Mentally she cringes, she feels bad for the man when she watches Inoue spilling some unknown random ingredient in the paste.

She gently plays with her engagement ring, and wedding band; a habit she gotten since the day Ichigo put each one on her left ring finger. The engagement ring is almost two years old; it has an average looking diamond, nothing big or small. It's simple, and lovely; she's loves it as much as she loves her white gold wedding band. In five years from the end of the winter year, they gotten together, both finish high school, and both have a job. Well in truth, she just erases some memories, and became a kindergarten teacher, while Ichigo is still working to become a doctor. He called her a cheater for erasing, and replacing memories. But please, like she is going to a human "college" for another four years to become a teacher. Silly boy.

The LCD screen of her phone mocks her openly, only seven more minutes. Gradually she falls onto the couch, and lies on her back. Without thinking she starts to exercise her lower body. Lifting her lower back in the air, she shoves one of her legs in the air while bring the other near her chest. She repeats this until Inoue comes to her again, "You must be bored without Kurosaki-kun."

"Somewhat, I'm use to having him around me. It's kind of weird being separated from him, even it's for a day."

Inoue open her mouth to ask something when the piercing noise of Rukia's cell phone, and her own echoes through the apartment. "Oh dear, that must be Uryuu!" Inoue hurries to her bedroom where she left her cell phone.

Calmly Rukia takes her own cell phone out of her pocket, evilly letting it ring four more times before answering it. "Hello?"

"Why in hell didn't you answer your phone quicker?" She can already envision him scowling so hard that it must have cause someone to walk into a street pole.

"Hm…I was busy." Teasing Ichigo is just too much fun for her to past, he gets to aggravate so easily that she finds it cute.

"Busy with what?"

"With this and that…"

"Damn it, Rukia!" Not able to contain her small chucks anymore, she laughs loudly. Her silky voice goes through the microphone of her phone and enters Ichigo's ears. Even if he can't see her, he always enjoys her laugh, it has never been something loud or irritating; never have been one of those high pitch laughs. It floats around like silk, smooth and even. "Are you done, yet?"

"Yes. Now where are you, I thought you said seven and it's now…seven o' two."

"I am at the bottom of the stairs. Come out, and you'll see you Prince Charming."

More chuckles leave her as she waves Inoue goodbye, "Will my Prince Charming be standing next to you when I come out?"

"Ha, ha. That's cute, Rukia. You already know I don't even let Keigo five feet near you. Do you really think I let some strange guy, claiming to be your Prince Charming near you?"

Rukia pretends to ponder, "Well, no. Also I don't want a Prince, how boring."

"Eh, really? Then what do you want?"

"A knight, it's more fun to be with them anyways. More…danger and adventure, no?" She hears Ichigo about to answer when she closes her phone, on top of the staircase she grins down upon him. "Oh mighty and noble Knight, where art thou steed?"

Running his hand through his hair, he shakes his head but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "My Lady, I know not of this steed you speak of. But my stallion is… asleep. If thou wish, we may go and wake up me strong o' friend."

Climbing the stairs slowly she sighs loudly, "Oh noble Knight, grammarcy, you are most kind! Yet we cannot."

"'Tis alright my Lady, we will do 'it' another time." He takes her hand and pulls her close, "Thou art very beauteous, my Lady."

A blushes takes over her face, and she pushes Ichigo away from her, "My good Sir, I bid you, no more public affection!" Rukia face is already burning; she spats the last part in normal Japanese, leaving the old English dialect behind. They have been married for a year already, but she is still embarrassed with them showing affection in public. Well at least she is, Ichigo doesn't really care, and kiss her when he feels like it. Which is almost all the time, the boy even kisses her in his sleep.

He laughs at her loudly, "Still modest as always, hm?"

"Of course Kurosaki, unlike you, your wife has dignity and decency to keep personal matters, personal." Rukia looks behinds Ichigo's head, and sees Ishida standing there calmly. She waves at Ishida while Ichigo glares at him, "Now if you please move, I need to go see Orihime." Ignoring his glare Ishida walks pass Ichigo, and stops to grab Rukia's hand, "And fare thee well, my noble Lady, my Princess awaits."

Rukia smirks at Ishida as he walks away, leaving Ichigo very red. "Oh can't wait to get that Bastard…"

Rukia doesn't notice that he has his hands on her waist the moment since Ishida left, "Well aren't you very territorial?" She mumbles at Ichigo as he lifts her off the stairs steps, and settlers her onto the ground next to him.

"Che, of course I am." Taking her hand he hauls her behind him, "follow me." Rukia mutter about thing that didn't reach his ear, but he keeps his grip on her hand steady. The twilight evening is alluring, slowly turning black until you can clearly see the big bright moon in the sky, in addition to the twinkling stars. The air is cool, blowing across their faces gently. Rukia eyes avert to Ichigo's form, he smiles determinedly as he dons a brown and purple, tint with many colors, button up shirt. His dark color yellow neck tie moves with his steps, his left hand has a watch, and his own wedding band; while his right have different types of bracelets. Dark purple pants that she had never seen before, and brown shoes like hers.

Thrusting out his phone from his front pocket and checks the time. "We're almost there, Rukia." He tilt his head back towards her, their eyes connect for a moment before he looks ahead again. He's planning something, something very big from the glint of hidden excitement in his amber eyes. Deciding to say nothing she raises her eyebrow at him, and quietly follows.

He half drags her through the crowds of Karakura Town, lights of the stores and streets shimmer, many people chip happily with bags of different colors in their hand. Ichigo makes sure he has a good grip on her hand as he takes her through the crowd; they keep walking until they're almost out of the city. Halting to a stop he turns to her, "I need to blind fold you."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're not going to do anything perverted to me like last time, right?"

"Damn Rukia, trust me." Quickly he takes off his tie and ties it around her eyes, "how many fingers am I holding?" She sighs and shrugs her shoulder, indicating that she can't see anything. "Good." Leaning in impulsively he steals a kiss from her lips.

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I know." Smugly he takes her hand again he leads her way. Glancing behind him a couple of times to laugh secretly at her blushing face. He never had a problem with showing how much she means to him. Hell, he went to Soul Society to rescue her ass, while shouting cheesy lines all over the place. So giving her a kiss or two in public is nothing for him, along with hugging her or holding her hand. For him it's nothing, but for her is a different story. She never likes to kiss, hug, or hold hands in public; always being easily embarrassed from the smallest peck on her cheek. It's cute, he would never say it out loud, but he enjoys torturing her with these small, loving affections.

"Are we there yet?" Rukia gets closer to his body, feeling vulnerable for the fact she can't see.

"Almost." The small hand in his clamps on harder, he can tell she's a bit nervous. "I'm right here, so don't worry."

"Ah, but I always worry you fool." They continue onward, until Ichigo stops at the entrance of the woods. He plays it over his head that he can either tell her where to step or he can carry her. Carrying sound more easier. "Ichigo, you moron! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, I don't want you to fall down." Rukia wraps her arms around his neck as he has a hand on her back and her thighs. Beside Ichigo's scent of evening musk, and sandalwood; she can smell the scent of dirt, tress, pines, and some kind of flowers enter her nose softly. Crickets and birds play their melody gently as the sound of running water and the wind blowing tenderly play a duet.

However she still wants to get down. It's mortifying for her to be carry, she doesn't know why but it is. She tightens her hold, and whispers in his ear, "Are we there yet?" His head shakes no, and he keeps walking. The sound of leaves crunching under his feet is somewhat peaceful; the beating of his heart is strong, making her almost sleepy. Finally she relaxes herself in his arms, her muscles unwind, and her eyes close through the thick tie.

Ichigo places a kiss upon her head as she seems to dozes off. Another habit of hers she gotten the moment they moved in together as a 'marry couple'. The charming aroma of winter roses fill his lungs, his hands does soft patterns on her skin as he hugs her tighter. He steps carefully over any discarded items on the ground, making his pace slow so he won't disturb her sleep. Finally after a twenty minute hike-that would taken ten if Rukia wasn't asleep- they finally arrive to a clearing of high grass.

"Hey, wake up." He shakes her awake, and places her on top of a picnic table cover in a blanket he laid out early this morning. Squirming from her sleep she blinks at him.

"Are we finally here?" Her voice husky with sleep, she stretches like a cat and almost untied every knot out from her back. She feels him untying the tie from her eyes.

"Of course we are you Idiot." Sapphire eyes glass over when she stares at the sky then at him before going back to the starry night.

"There are plenty of stars out tonight…huh?"

"Obviously, we're almost ten miles away from the city." A scowl forms on her face when he turns around to get something. From the pocket of his shirt he takes out a fold up piece of paper and turns to her again. "Here," He forces her to sit up and lays down a map in front of her, "I want you to look for this star."

He points at a dot with some spikes that is found on the east-west of the map. "In the sky?"

"I already know where it's at, but it's more fun if you look at it yourself." He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, waiting for her to exclaim that she finally found it.

Sighing she takes a look at the map and looks up. She does this many times until she finds it. For some reason she her heart starts to pound, her blood starts to pump through her vein when she pulls on his sleeve. "Is that it? That one right there!" She points at it wildly, a grin on her face, "Am I right?"

From the spot where he sat he sifts his way on the table and laces his finger with hers. "Yeah that's the one." Ichigo brings her closer to his body, feeling her already shivering from the cold. "And do you see the one next to it. On the right side?" The woman in his arms bobs her head twice. "Those two stars…they're very special."

Rukia leans back and relish the natural warmth he gives off. "How so?" She demands.

"You see every star have their own story. Even if these two star's story is not as famous as Vega, and Altair, they still have a story."

"And what story may that be?" Rukia waits for his answer, looking at the sky above them, she never realize that she's so small in compare. Yet in his arms it doesn't matter, all she needs is to be with him.

"It's our story." He hears a small surprise sound in the back of her throat signifying that she doesn't get it, "Those stars, they belong to us." Moving her face to the side he kisses her deeply on the lips. "Happy Anniversary."

Silence settles around them like a light layer of fog, "You got me a star for out anniversary when we first met?"

"Eh, yeah. I mean those stars use to be on different side of the planet, but one day the met and stuck to each other. Like us."

The way he explain that makes her smile wildly, "You're such a softy, you know?" Her laughs echoes through the clearing like bells.

Ichigo shakes his head and sighs, "Only you know how to kill a moment."

"Are you blushing?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Swiftly she silences him with a kiss to the lips, pushing him to lie down on the table with her on top of him. "Happy Anniversary."

________________________________________________________________________

_A/n: Please forgive my spelling, and grammar mistakes. I'll be doing another fic for the giveaway. It's going to be a lemon : 3. _

_So you see that button down there…yeah that one. Press it and leave me a review!_


End file.
